Deep In The Heart of Texas
by AllHailTheDirtySock
Summary: Another tumblr-prompt oneshot! Prompt: Hello, I have a prompt: a drunk Sheldon falls asleep on Amy's lap. Drunk Sheldon falling asleep on Amy's lap? Ooooh myyy! Commence operation Shamy-feels! ENJOY!


"The stars at night

Are big and bright!"

*CLAP CLAP CLAP*

"Deep in the heeeart

Of TEXAAAAS!"

Sheldon began singing the same song for the 11th time that evening.

"Oh my god, dude, please stop! We are begging you!" Raj said in a pleading voice, putting his bear down and looking at the rest of the group who were all dressed in formal wear and seated in their designated places as Sheldon had announced that he would enlighten the evening with some first class entertainment. Standing in front of the kitchen table and facing the 6 people that made up his social circle he had straightened his dark grey suit, cleared his throat and begun singing "Deep in the heart of Texas."

On repeat.

"What on earth are you talking about, Raj? "Deep in the heart of Texas" is a highly treasured and dearly beloved song dedicated to celebrate my home state. Not to mention that I'm topping that of with my pitch perfect voice and good looks; honestly, why would you ever want me to stop?" Sheldon said, his words a bit slurred as he picked up his tall glass of Long Island Ice Tea and tried to catch the straw with his mouth, but somehow failing miserably.

Leonard frowned and leaned closer to Penny.

"Exactly how many Long Island Ice Teas did you give him?" He asked, eyeing his roommate and best friend with worry and ever so slight amusement.

"I have no idea, all I know is for the most part they kept him quiet and happy. Until _that_ happened." Penny said, taking a swig of her glass of red wine.

"And you couldn't just make some of them virgin?" Leonard asked, rubbing his forehead as Sheldon now had discarded the straw completely, drinking the golden liquid with big gulps directly from the glass.

Penny sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? Turns out, Dr. Cooper likes them dirty."

As Sheldon inhaled deeply and prepared himself for another round of singing, Amy quickly rose from her seat and made her way over to him. Gripping his forearm she tried to catch his eyes. Sheldon turned his head, and upon seeing the look on Amy's face he slowly let out the air from his lungs like a balloon deflating.

"Alright, I think that's enough singing for now, Sheldon." She said in a stern voice, holding his gaze.

Sheldon's face turned from happy to disappointed.

"But Aaamyyyy." He said in a high pitch voice, resembling a disobeying toddler. "I still got 7 more verses to go!"

Amy sighed deeply but kept her gaze steady and her posture determined. Crossing her arms over her chest she eyed her tall, lanky and handsome boyfriend, his blue eyes blazing and his cheeks slightly red from the intake of alcohol.

"No, Sheldon. Remember why we are all here. Tonight was about celebrating Penny's exciting new role in a comedy sit com that is actually going to be aired on television, not listening to you singing for 20 minutes straight."

Sheldon pouted his lips and crossed his own arms over his chest, mimicking Amy's movement.

"Last time I checked, singing was a celebratory gesture. I'm simply expressing how Penny's new and promising career prospects are making me feel… Good." He said, hesitating on that last part, trying to find the right word.

Amy raised a single eyebrow, not saying anything for a while, watching as Sheldon's starred back at her with equal determination, but before long his eyes started darting around nervously and he swallowed hard, a look of defeat in his eyes. Check and mate.

"No more singing." Amy said one last time, raising her index finger.

Sheldon pressed his lips tightly together and glaring at her for another short second he stood up straight and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." He said looking at the floor.

"It's okay, sweetie. The party is almost over anyway." Penny said with a smile and yet she felt very relieved. Just then Howard appeared from the bathroom.

"Not to mention that Sheldon's unbearable wailing is making me constipated." He said with a slight shake of his head, as Bernadette and Raj exchanged saying looks, rolling their eyes.

"Sure, _that's_ why." Bernadette said in a dry tone of voice, sending invisible daggers towards her less than tactful husband.

Penny wrinkled her nose and looked at Leonard who returned her gaze. He really was the most handsome and adorable homunculus ever to exist.

"How about we continue this party at my place…" She whispered, but before Leonard had a chance to answer, Sheldon interrupted them.

"_Excuse_ me, I was most certainly not wailing! I was…" Sheldon's slurred words came to a halt as his tall frame swayed slightly and his face went pale. Amy rushed to his site, placing an arm around his waist to support him. Per reflex, Sheldon brought an arm around Amy's shoulders, trying to steady himself.

"Jeebers, I'm drunk!" He said with a small hiccup.

"Okay mister, time to get you to bed." Amy said, sensing Sheldon's ever fading ability to stay upright.

Raj, Howard and Bernadette got up and started gathering their things.

"This was really great, guys!" Raj said, turning to hug Penny. "And you are going to kick ass on that show, Penny, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, it was great." Howard agreed. "Except for, you know… The tall tower from Texas and his terrible tweeting."

"Yeah? Try dealing with it sober!" Bernadette said with a frown.

"Hey, someone has to drive!" Howard said, raising his arms in defeat.

After saying their goodbyes to Sheldon and Amy the group of three left the apartment. Leonard rose from his seat, approaching Sheldon.

"Come on, buddy. I'll get you to bed, Amy needs to get home." He said in an overbearing tone. Sheldon didn't answer, instead he pulled Amy closer to him and shook his head furiously.

"It's okay." Amy said with a faint smile. "I'll get him to bed, don't worry about it. Just go make sweet love to my bestie in celebration of these exciting news."

Penny spat out the wine she was drinking, almost choking on it.

"Wow, Amy. You really know how to set the mood, huh?" Leonard said with a slight frown as Penny rose from her seat and joined him.

"And you're sure you can handle Dr. Whackadoodle?" Penny asked eyeing Sheldon, who was now looking up at the ceiling, mumbling the different decimal places for pi.

"Absolutely." Amy said with a determined nod. And with that the young love birds left Sheldon and Amy alone in the apartment. Amy grabbed hold of Sheldon's waist and tried to maneuver him towards his bedroom but after a couple of steps his feet began wobbling beneath him. Struggling with the extra weight, Amy changed strategy and managed to maneuver him over to the couch. He slumped into the middle seat with a loud thud, causing Amy to fall into his spot.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, stand up and then we'll switch places, that way you can sit in your sp…" Amy began, but before she knew it, Sheldon had swung his legs up on the couch and placed his head on her lap. She didn't know what to do or say. Looking him in the eyes he locked his gaze with hers, his blue eyes watching her intently. After a short moment Amy slowly settled into the seat, leaning back against the comfortable cushion. Looking at her for another minute, Sheldon then turned his head slightly and closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

Amy watched him, relishing the feeling of being so close to him. She took in all the handsome features of his face and neck. Before she could stop herself she ran a hand through his delightfully smooth hair. Sheldon responded with a deep sigh of content, causing Amy to repeat the movement again and again, slowly and steadily.

"Mmmmh… That's nice, Amy." He said in a soft voice, eyes still closed. Smiling, Amy slowly brought her hand down to his cheek stroking it softly. Her movement was stopped by Sheldon's hand placed on top of her own. But instead of removing her hand like she expected him to, he moved it closer to his nose, slowly inhaling the scent of her palm.

"Your hands smell so… delightful." He said in a low voice, bringing her hand back up to his cheek and nuzzling his face into to warmth of her palm.

"Well, aren't you the cuddly one?" Amy said, a warm smile making its way to her lips. Sheldon didn't answer, instead he brought her hand up to his hair. Squinting one eye slightly open and peeking at her he said.

"Don't stop."

As Amy resum ed her hand's movement through his dark hair he closed his eyes again and smiled happily. After a while he broke the silence.

"Amy… Is my singing really that bad?" He asked in a small voice, not opening his eyes. Never stopping her movement, Amy frowned a little.

"No, Sheldon. You have a really lovely voice. Wolowitz and the others were not trying to hurt your feelings, it's just that… Sometimes repeating the same thing over and over can be… A bit too much… for most people. And you had been singing that song ten times. Does that make sense?" She said in a soft tone, watching as Sheldon pouted his bottom lip, mulling over her words. Finally he nodded his head.

"Thank you, Amy." He said, turning his head slightly towards her, but not opening his eyes.

"You're welcome, Sheldon." Amy answered, not sure what exactly he was thanking her for.

They stayed in blissful silence for another few minutes before Sheldon broke the silence once again.

"I never got to finish the song for the 11th time. Do you want to hear it?" He asked.

Amy smiled and placed her other hand on his chest.

"Do you promise to get some rest then?" She said, her wide smile evident in her voice. Sheldon nodded his head. "Okay then." Amy said, resuming the stroking of his hair, her other hand still on top of his chest.

And so he began singing, his voice soft, low and bearing witness to his sleepiness.

"The stars at night

Are big and bright

Deep in the heart of Texaaas

The prairie sky

Is wide and high

Deep in the heart of Texaas"

His voice grew lower as he muffled a yawn.

"The sage in bloom

Is like perfume

Deep in the heart of Texaas"

He slowly brought his hand up and placed it on top of Amy's on his chest, holding it there, his voice now barely a whisper.

"Reminds me of

The one I love

Deep in the heart of Texas."

Sheldon grew quiet, his eyes closed and his lips turned slightly upward in an almost invisible smile; The steady rhythm of his heartbeat and breathing assured Amy that he was now sounds asleep. Bending her head down she placed a feather light kiss on his forehead. At her touch Sheldon let out a deep and content sigh, tightening his grip on her hand ever so slightly.

She would wake him up and make him sleep in his bed. In a minute. Soon. As soon as he stopped looking so peaceful and utterly adorable.

* * *

How was it? Did you get the feels? Did drunk Shelly make you giggle? Or did you just snort in haughty derision? Let me know, leave a review! *Flashes smile*


End file.
